


О любви

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Селина возвращает Диане "найденную" чашу АфродитыПредупреждения: вся история с помолвкой Селины с Брюсом просто не учитывается (но тайну его личности она всё равно знает, потому что кто её не знает), и Стив Тревор тоже чисто другБета - OriellaНаписано на DC Wars 2018.





	О любви

Селина, конечно, не в первый раз бывала в особняке Уэйнов, хотя немного странно было заходить днём и с парадного входа.  
  
Немного странно было не заходить не к Брюсу, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Та, к кому она пришла, встретила её у дверей вместе с Альфредом и немного смущённо улыбнулась:  
  
– Альфред очень настаивал, что открывать будет он.  
  
– Естественно, это же моя обязанность, – церемонно возразил он. – Мисс Кайл.  
  
– Альфред, – кивнула она ему, и, к счастью, он не настаивал на том, чтобы и дальше их сопровождать, а растворился где-то в тенях. В этом особняке их всегда было предостаточно.  
  
– Пойдём в гостиную, – предложила Диана, целая настоящая Вандер Вумен, смотревшая на Селину с высоты своего немалого роста. – Я подозреваю, Альфред успеет сервировать там напитки, пока мы идём.  
  
Немного странно было не только видеть её здесь, а и видеть её в цивиле – джемпер, слаксы, тапочки. Селина едва не ущипнула себя, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.  
  
– Альфред это умеет, – поддержала она разговор. – Хотя я не планировала задерживаться – просто отдам тебе чашу, и, если она настоящая, на этом и распрощаемся.  
  
– Конечно, – согласилась Диана. – Хотя лучше ещё выпей чего-нибудь, тебе же потом долго в Готэм возвращаться.  
  
– Мы с Эйко потом вообще не в Готэм, – покачала головой Селина. И с сомнением огляделась: – Надеюсь, Брюс нас сейчас не подслушивает? А то он, конечно, в курсе, но моральный выбор – арестовать Эйко или нет, и всё такое...  
  
– Брюс, надеюсь, вообще спит, – усмехнулась краешком рта Диана. – Не с его ранами и его режимом дня сейчас бодрствовать.  
  
– Ох, да, спасибо, что ты даже осталась за ним присмотреть, – вздохнула Селина. – Нет, правда. Хотя – это очень неловко, что мы сейчас о нём говорим?.. Никогда не знала, какой правильный этикет в таких ситуациях.  
  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что он тебе дорог, даже если вы не вместе, – мягко заметила Диана. – И мне не неловко. Надеюсь, тебе тоже.  
  
Селина не стала отвечать, и они молча дошли до гостиной, где их и правда ждали на столе графин с лимонадом и бокалы. Чаша жгла бок даже сквозь ткань сумки, и она достала её, пока Диана разливала лимонад, и отодвинула от себя подальше.  
  
– Не бойся, она тебе вреда не причинит, – Диана подняла проклятую вещь к свету и задумчиво её рассмотрела. – Тем более что, кажется, ты была права. Это действительно чаша Афродиты.  
  
– Без обид, принцесса, но я видела, как эта штука убивает, – пробормотала Селина, неуютно ёжась.  
  
– Верю, – серьёзно кивнула амазонка. – Любые атрибуты богов опасны, если относиться к ним без уважения. Но ты так не сделала, да и раз ты добывала её вместе с любимым человеком – Афродита могла на многое закрыть глаза.  
  
Селина коротко хохотнула:  
  
– Ты понимаешь, да, что это просто была разборка мафиозных кланов? И сейф нам был даже не нужен, но две Кошки не могут просто так взять и пройти мимо. И, если бы не смерти, я бы даже не узнала, что это, и просто продала через барыг, как обычно.  
  
– Тем не менее ты так не поступила, – из рукава Дианы выскользнула золотистая верёвка, словно по своей воле обвившая стебель чаши. – Судят по намерениям.  
  
Заряженная атмосфера вокруг чаши немного рассеялась, и Селина расслабилась и наконец отпила лимонад.  
  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что какая-то вещь Афродиты так убивает, – заметила она. – А ведь по легенде это вообще источник вечной юности, или википедия врёт?  
  
– В нужных руках и с нужными знаниями – возможно, – Диана опустила чашу на стол и тоже взяла бокал. – Судя по твоему рассказу, не было ни того, ни другого. И, конечно, Афродита и её вещи могут убить. Любовь бывает и разрушительной. – Она проследила рисунок на чаше пальцем. – Недаром тут изображены нарциссы. Ты ведь знаешь эту историю?  
  
– Тот умник, который считал себя лучше всех и умер от любви к себе, – кивнула Селина. – А... вижу связь.  
  
– Афродита умеет проклинать даже любовью. У всех есть тёмная сторона, – палец Дианы перешёл с нарциссов на фиалки. – Но чаша пока больше не причинит вреда. Я позабочусь об этом, хотя жаль, что нельзя её отправить на Темискиру. Так было бы надёжнее.  
  
– Но пока что ты нейтрализовала её своим лассо, потому что оно сделано из пояса Афродиты? – проявила эрудированность Селина. Диана улыбнулась с лёгким удивлением. – Что? Я говорила, что читала википедию.  
  
– Всё так, – согласилась амазонка. – Хорошо, что чаша попала тебе в руки. Иначе вреда было бы много больше.  
Селиан округлила глаза:  
  
– Вижу, что вы с Брюсом нашли друг в друге. Оптимизм так и хлещет через край. Но я, кажется, задержалась. Думаю, не стоит ждать, пока Брюс проснётся.  
  
По тому, как Диана посмотрела ей за плечо, она угадала, что та скажет дальше:  
  
– Поздно.  
  
Селина внутренне напряглась и повернулась со вздохом:  
  
– По-моему, тебе вообще ещё рано вставать...  
  
Да. Судя по количеству бинтов и гематом, точно было рано.  
  
Диана встала и подошла к нему, ненавязчиво поддерживая за талию, потому что, конечно же, Брюс решил спуститься сюда без костыля.  
  
– Не могу же я не показаться, когда в моём доме гости, – без улыбки проговорил он.  
  
– Селина и так о тебе высокого мнения, – напомнила Диана. – Незачем было пытаться произвести впечатление в ущерб себе.  
Брюс с досадой вздохнул:  
  
– Принцесса, я бывал в переделках и хуже.  
  
– Знаю, но это всё равно не повод. – Диана улыбнулась: – Забавно, только сейчас поняла, что вы с Селиной зовёте меня одинаково...  
  
Селина быстро встала:  
  
– И если это был намёк на странные тройнички, то мне точно пора. Меня моя девушка ждёт.  
  
– Это не был намёк, – Диана улыбнулась шире. – Если я захочу тройничка, я скажу прямо, но сейчас всё равно не получится. По разным причинам.  
  
Селина тоже вздохнула и пожаловалась:  
  
– Это нечестно, принцесса, что в тебе невозможно вызвать ревность и невозможно смутить.  
  
– О да, – с чувством поддержал Брюс, что, видимо, значило, что лекарствами он накачан по макушку.  
  
– Мне правда пора, – заметила Селина, делая вид, что не услышала. Хотя он всё равно потом вспомнит, что сказал, и сгрызёт себя сам. – Спасибо за помощь, принцесса. И рада тебя видеть живым, Брюс. Думаю, Альфред за мной закроет.  
  
– Заходи ко мне потом, – пригласила Диана. – Я тебе скину адрес, когда Брюс немного придёт в себя и вычислит твой новый номер телефона.  
  
– Ага... – протянула Селина, которая вообще-то не говорила, что уже выкинула тот одноразовый, по которому связывалась с особняком Уэйнов сегодня. – Договорились.  
  
Смотреть на них, стоящих вот так вдвоём, было тоже немного странно, хотя не сказать, что Селина хоть каплю жалела, что вскоре снова сядет в машину к Эйко.  
  
– Пока, – сказала она, постепенно отступая к выходу. – Скоро увидимся, не сомневаюсь.  
  
Брюс пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, а Диана с улыбкой кивнула.  
  
Селина выдохнула, только снова оказавшись на солнце.


End file.
